A scanning exposure device using a microlens array in which microlenses are two-dimensionally arrayed has been recently proposed (patent document 1). In such a scanning exposure device, a plurality of the microlens arrays are arrayed in one direction, and a substrate and mask are moved in a relative fashion in relation to the microlens arrays and an exposure light source in a direction perpendicular to the direction of this arraying, thereby scanning the exposure light through the mask and forming on the substrate an exposure pattern formed by the holes of the mask.
FIG. 8 is a drawing illustrating a microlens array in a conventional exposure device. As illustrated in FIG. 8, in a conventional exposure device, a microlens array has a plurality of microlens array chips 20 arranged in a direction perpendicular to a scanning direction 5 on a light-blocking substrate 6 in, for example, two rows of four each, the microlens array 2 being arrayed so that, as seen in the scanning direction 5, the two rows of microlens array chips 20 are staggered with three of the four microlens array chips 20 of a later stage being each arranged in between the four microlens array chips 20 of the earlier stage. This causes the full range of an exposure region in the direction perpendicular to the scanning direction 5 in a substrate 4 to be exposed by the two rows of microlens array chips 20.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, each of the microlens array chips 20 has, for example, a four-array/eight-lens configuration, and has a structure in which four unit micro lens arrays 20-1, 20-2, 20-3, 20-4 are stacked. Each of the unitary microlens arrays 20-1 to 20-4 is constituted of two lenses and, as illustrated in FIG. 10, the unitary microlens arrays 20-1 to 20-4 of each of the microlens array chips 20 are affixed to each other at an edge. This causes an exposure light to be temporarily converged between the unitary microlens array 20-2 and the unitary microlens array 20-3, and further to form an image on a substrate that is below the unitary microlens array 20-4. That is to say, an inverted same-size image of a mask 3 is formed between the unitary microlens array 20-2 and the unitary microlens array 20-3, and an erect same-size image of the mask 3 is formed on the substrate.